1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which may be utilized to place advertisements and/or decorative elements on fences. It includes individual elements which may be colored differently in order to allow textual messages and/or designs to be displayed. This makes for a very effective advertising use. Additionally, as the inserts completely fill the space between the wire mesh of a chain-link fence, the inserts can be utilized to turn an ordinary chain-link fence into a “privacy” fence. The inserts can also be utilized to reduce noise in the region of a fence. The inserts can also make a chain-link fence more secure, as the fence is more difficult to climb with the inserts in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, advertising is quite expensive. For many types of businesses, signage located at the place of business is the most effective form of advertisement. However, zoning and other regulatory restrictions such as restrictive covenants and air and light easements may make the use of billboard signage difficult or impossible for some businesses. Many businesses have fences which surround the property. One common type of fence is a chain-link fence. The present invention provides a novel apparatus and method which allows ordinary fences such as chain-link fences to be utilized for advertisement purposes.